Warriors: A Death In Time
by Blackiewonda
Summary: This story feaures four cats, one from each Clan, OwlClan, HawkClan, EagleClan, and RavenClan. These four cats are chosen to fufill a prophecy in which no other cat may tread. Will the prophecy be fufilled or will all the Clans fall before StarClan?
1. Allegiances

**

* * *

**

Allegiances

* * *

**OwlClan

* * *

**

**Leader Skystar -- **White she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy Lostclaw --** black tom with missing claws  
**Apprentice, Tornpaw**

**Medicine Cat  Feathermoon -- **elegant she-cat with gold eyes

**Warriors **(toms and she-cat's without kits)

**Applesnout -- **a brown she-cat with the scent of apples upon her fur  
**Apprentice, Powerpaw**

**Hawkfern -- **gray tom with green eyes  
**Mate, Curryeye**

**Queens  **(she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

**Curryeye --** a beautiful cream she-cat  
**Kits, Firekit, Owlkit**

**Apprentices **(kits six moons or older ready to start warrior training)

**Tornpaw --** dark brown tom with a torn ear, and tail

**Powerpaw -- **black tom with white paws

* * *

**HawkClan

* * *

**

**Leader**** Singlestar -- **gray tom with a single eye

**Deputy Grayheart -- **light gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, Hawkpaw**

**Medicine Cat  Runningbrook -- **black tom with grey flecks

**Warriors **(toms and she-cats without kits)

**Hollygrass -- **she-cat with violet eyes

**Heartsong -- **white she-cat with almost pink-ish eyes

**Agileleg -- **fast, agile brown tom

**Apprentices **(kits six moons or older ready to start warrior training)

**Hawkpaw** -- golden tom with bright amber eyes

* * *

**EagleClan

* * *

**

**Leader Foxstar -- **reddish tom with blue eyes

**Deputy Swiftclaw -- **black tom with a quick step  
**Apprentice, Treasurepaw  
****Mate, Goldflower**

**Medicine Cat Tinytail --** gold tortoiseshell she-cat with a bob tail

**Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Cryingriver -- **blue tom with gold eyes  
**Apprentice, Toypaw**

**Specklepelt -- **"vanilla" colored tom with brown flecks

**Queens **(she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

**Goldflower -- **beautiful white she-cat dappled with gold  
**Kits, Eaglekit, Lakekit, Oragekit**

**Apprentices **(kits six moons or older ready to start apprentice training)

**Treasurepaw -- **brown tom with gold flecks

**Toypaw -- **small tom with amber eyes

* * *

**RavenClan

* * *

**

**Leader Icestar -- **"blue" she-cat

**Deputy Deathclaw -- **ragged tom, excellent fighter

**Medicine Cat Poragepelt -- **cream she-cat with a delightful smell  
**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

**Warriors **(toms and she-cats without kits)

**Timberface -- **black tom with a cream face  
**Mate, Pillowtail**

**Cairostep -- **thin, egyptian looking tom

**Queens **(she-cats nursing, or expecting kits)

**Pillowtail -- **white she-cat with a fluffy tail  
**Kits, Blanketkit, Hazelkit**

**Apprentices **(kits six moons or older ready to start warrior training)

**Ravenpaw -- **black tom with piercing yellow eyes


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

White she-cat glow in the eeyrie moonlight, ready to announce her newest deputy before StarClan. "Cats of OwlClan!" the leader yowled,"I have called all of you here to announce the new deputy of OwlClan before StarClan!" Her blue gaze soon travelled around the crowd, searching for the cat she had chosen.

"Lostclaw, will you please come forth," she annoucned, her voice ringing through the silence. As the ringing ended, Lostclaw stepped forth, and lept upon one of the braches of HighTree. Skystar's gaze then flickered from the crowd to Lostclaw.

"Lostclaw, will you accept becoming deputy, of the Clan that you were born, apprenticed, and have risked your life for? Will you protect your Clan with your life, from the youngest kit, to oldest elder?" Skystar asked, the questions impacting Lostface terribly.

"I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, you shall now be known as the Deputy of OwlClan!" Skystar announced, voice booming, as the crowd burst out in cries of cheer, and merriment. "Lostclaw! Lostclaw!" they cheered.

Lostclaw had made the ultimate sacrifice from his clan, almost losing all his claws, and teeth in fending for his whole clan while they suffered greencough, as well as whitecough. It may have not been the ultimate sacrifice, but it was very oringinal, making him go down into OwlClan history.

Feathermoon, however, was able to save everyone, after the rogue attack of about six cats. Everyone except for one elder, which was on her way to StarClan, anywho. Lostclaw touched his nose to Skystar's flank, in appreciation, and gratitude. Skystar, then returned the favor.

As Lostclaw lept down from the branch, he was approached by many. Being brushed with a tail, or a nose, or even being congratdulated. He however, was intent on getting some sleep. As he entered the Warriors' Den, he curled up in his nest, tail curled around himself, closing his eyes for a night's sleep.

Skystar however, had other intentions as well. She had to go visit the Moonorb, and see what StarClan had to say to her. She had gotten a message recently from them, maybe a few dusks back, the night of the Gathering. They had said it was something urgent, something needing direct attention.

"Cats of OwlClan!" she yowled once more," Before you rest, I must let you know. I am visiting the Moonorb tonight. If I am not back by sunrise, then Lostclaw will be in charge." Other cats gave a yowl of agreement, as Skystar lept off HighTree, and headed for the camp entrance.

Skystar soon entered the tunnel towards the Moonorb, she immeadiatley noticed the purple glow of the orb. The amythest stone, smooth, large, and circular, she approached. Laying down, and touching her nose to it, she take a deep breath, letting all the air out, and then allowed herself to be engulfed into the darkness.

She was soon surrounded by many murmuring cats, eyeing her, and then looking to Scratchstar. Not the oldest cat there, but by far the wisest. As the glistening scarred pelt approached her, Skystar awatied her message.

"Skystar, there is a new prophecy," Scratchstar announced, all of the other cats fading away into the black backdrop.

"There will be four cats, the names of their clans, who will save us all. Together they will thrive, apart they will destroy . . ."

As Scratchstar faded away as well, Skystar watched, flabbergasted.

Who would these four cats be?


End file.
